Transparent
by MissySassafrass
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Caius was always so... negative to the Cullen's? Maybe this will answer that for you! Disregard the books for the most part. Twilight happened, but New Moon and the others didn't.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters from Twilight, SM does. I only borrowed them for my own twisted delusions. However, I do own Sarah! Wonderful, Wonderful Sarah!

**Summary: **Ever wondered the reason behind the dislike between Caius and the Cullen's? Here is the main reason. Disregard any book after Twilight, they never happened. Caius/OC.

**A/N: **Special thanks to lifelesslyndsey for the inspiration for this one. Teehee. LoE. 3 And go read my buddies story! Remykilday! We did a Collab that can be found on her page titled "**Love in An Elevator**." Also read her story, **Darlin'**!

* * *

**Volterra, Italy.**

Flashes of color ripped through the forest that surrounded the back of the Volterra Castle. With a final lunge forward, the group came together a couple yards from the hidden entrance into the castle. Alice held her hand up, gaze un-focusing for the brief minutes that the vision flashed through. Edward caught the vision, wincing slightly.

Bella's shield was effective to keep the scouts from realizing the Cullen's were upon them, and with them having Peter within the center of the group had one of his abilities overshadowing them. At this moment, Jasper was glad Peter had no scent, and with Bella shielding them, it help in keeping the group's scent to a minimum.

Sarah stepped up beside Alice, tilting her head to the side. The newest addition to the family had the most particular power Jasper and Carlisle have every seen. She could read minds like Edward could, but at the same time, she could broadcast her thoughts or other thoughts and keep it maintained within a certain group. The enemy had no idea what was coming.

'Are we ready?' Carlisle questioned the group as he flitted to stand beside Sarah, who broad-casted the image with hardly any trouble. Everyone nodded, before one by one they flitted off. They remained hidden, and when the guard's switched out, the group started concentrating on feeling as many different emotions as they could at a high magnitude. Jasper pushed the emotions onto himself, amplified them, then sent the cluster straight at the guard with the help of Sarah who broad-casted screaming thoughts. From the suffocation of emotions and thoughts, the guard went down, distracted and staring blankly into space.

Sarah nodded, glancing to Edward who did as well. They could only get faint readings from the guard who was wondering mostly what the fuck just hit him. The group took off into the dark corridors of the castle, keeping close and observing every corner for a guard or occupant that would let the Brother's know about their arrival before planned.

At the entrance to the tower where the guests were usually brought before the Brother's, Sarah stopped, the group ceasing around her.

'Emmett, Jasper, Esme, you enter from the East, keep to the shadows though. Bella, keep your shield up as best as you can, Jane is in there. Carlisle,Alice, Edward, enter through the West, I'll head in with Bella, Rosalie and Peter enter behind us when we yell for you.'

Peter's anger at being separated from his only blood relative was amplified by Jasper's, whose growl almost echoed in the hall but Rosalie was quick to have her hand over his mouth.

The hand at Peter's cheek had him pausing in his angry thoughts that was open to the others reading from Sarah. His younger sister stared up at him through caramel eyes that were barely tinged with the darkness that resided within himself, herself, and Jasper. All three of them had been apart of the Southern Wars, she was the final Newborn to be added into the army before Peter and Charlotte ran off. Sarah refused to leave the Major behind, and he was forever grateful for that. She had been the reason behind his meeting with Alice in the diner, but Alice didn't see the younger Whitlock sibling. Only Jasper entering the diner, which was true.

The minute Jasper had entered the diner, Sarah disappeared for the next sixty years. She had spent years scouring the southern states for any sign of Peter, knowing he knew she was looking for him. When she couldn't find him, she returned to the place she left Jasper, but couldn't find him for another couple years until her, and the Cullen's seemed to end up in Forks together. By that point, Bella had been turned into a Vampire and was well past her New born years.

Returning from the flowing memories of Jasper, Peter and Sarah, the group nodded at each other and separated into the teams. Peter pressed a kiss to his sister's forehead, while Jasper hesitated before moving with Emmett to the East. Alice shook her head before flitting off to the West with Edward and Carlisle.

Sarah stepped back from Peter, smiling sadly at his face before turning to the door. Bella stepped up beside her, then they pushed open the doors after Rosalie and Peter melted from sight. With confident strides forward, the two entered the throne room and walked down the path to stand in front of the Three brother's whose guard was standing off to the sides.

'What..' Sarah heard in her mind before it was cut out, the reasoning unknown for the moment until she heard German in her head. She quickly translated, smirking internally. Aro stood from his throne and made his way down with a friendly smile.

"Bella Cullen and a friend! Come come." He extended his hand out for Bella, who settled her dainty hand into his own. His eyes drifted close for a couple minutes before he smiled. "I still cannot read your mind, my dear. "

Bella had a smile across her face at the admission, and she stepped back. Aro held her hand out to Sarah, waiting for her to do the same Bella did. When she did, he blinked a few times in surprise. "Bella dear, remove your shield!"

Sarah quirked a brow while Bella shook her head. "It's not me, Aro."

"Well then... Jane." Aro stepped back from Sarah, releasing her hand. Jane, a vampire who appeared to be only thirteen or fifteen with blond hair drawn back into a tight bun, stepped forward. Her bright crimson orbs flashed with bitterness toward Sarah's coven sister. When the crimson gaze settled onto Sarah, whose own caramel orbs narrowed in hatred, the sudden tingle along her nerves had her moving.

Jane suddenly collapsed to the ground, convulsing from her own power backfiring. The corner of Sarah's lip quirked up as she kept the sensation rippling through her own body, which felt like a pleasure to her, but pain to Jane as she broad-casted it. Bella's shield had kept it feeling to a minimum from how far it was stretched, but the pain being sent back through the barrier had it amplifying back to the original strength.

When Sarah finally reverted her gaze off to the side, Jane stopped convulsing. Alec had broke from formation to run to his sister's side, trying to find what was causing her to react in such a manner.

"Bitch!" The crumpled form on the ground snarled as she struggled to her feet, crimson iris' now a dark maroon from the strain. Jane tried to harm Sarah again, but it remained useless against the shield. "Bella is shielding her!"

However that was only partially true. The brother's seemed to be having a private conversation, before suddenly two members of the guard lunged forward, aimed for Sarah and Bella who quickly maneuvered out of the path. The sharp elbows to the back of the Vampire's necks sent them roughly into the ground which cracked upon impact.

"Kill them." Aro commanded coldly, and that was when the sea of cloaks descended upon Bella and Sarah. 'Wait!'

Sarah yelled to the group outside who were more than prepared to come busting in at that moment. The girl's parred, and dodged every attack toward them, the ones they couldn't block they flowed with. Felix snapped his fist for Sarah's face, but instead of letting it collide with her marble skin, she moved at the last second, letting the momentum he used send him flying past her.

The two did that for a few minutes, until one of the Vampire's bit down into Bella's arm which had a deadly growl causing the room to pause in their intricate dance. 'Now!'

The walls surrounding the throne room were suddenly knocked in. Jasper, Emmett and Esme from the East approached the group of vampires closest to them, while the other group did the same. Rosalie and Peter took the chance to flit in through the open door and start tearing apart vampires. The shriek of metal upon metal was met with the strangled screams of the vampires who were dismembered piece by piece.

Caius went to lunge to his feet to aid in the fight, only to be restrained by Aro. The trio were having a private discussion again, but Edward could hear, so could the others.

'Wait for the right moment to jump in the middle of it. Too soon and we will die with them.' Marcus hissed to Caius. He didn't like being told to wait, he wanted to be in the center of it now. The fight restarted with vigorous effort. Vampire upon vampire seemed to descend upon a single person, only to be quickly ripped to the shreds by the training Jasper, Peter and Sarah had bestowed upon the group.

Caius had enough. When the group of Volturi vampires dwindled to only a handful left, he struck. He was in the middle of the fight, arms around Sarah's waist, and was gone before any one could realize she had disappeared from the fight.

Her teeth entered the flesh of his arm which had him hissing in pain as he navigated the halls quickly to the desired destination. When he arrived, he entered the room, barricaded the door, and threw her against the wall. He was quickly pinning her in place, his lips forced against hers even as she struggled to get out of his hold.

One of Caius' hands was against the wall beside her head, the other one settled against her hip. Both of Sarah's hands were pressed against his chest as if to push him away, but her intentions had changed since the beginning.

Her struggled had turned into deliberate shifts and wiggles against the male pinning her dominantly in place against the wall. Sarah's hand drifted up from their positions at his chest to cup Caius' cheeks, and with a sudden shove with her entire weight and strength behind it, sent the male flying from her into the wall across from the room. Quickly, she flew after him, crashing against him to pin him against the wall for the moment.

"Well well well.. Little Caius finally manned up?" Sarah practically purred to the pinned vampire, who snarled in response and violently switched their positions. His hands gripped her hips tightly, pressing into her to hold her down while his teeth pressed into the side of her neck, right at the jugular. The pressure had Sarah pausing, a keening whine threatening to slip from her throat.

When she relaxed in his grip enough for his liking, a light kiss was pressed into the skin where there was indents from his teeth. Sarah was quick with her hands to strip Caius of his shirt, trailing her finger tips along the front of his chest, brushing over the defined muscles he kept hidden beneath his robe. Unable to help herself to temptation, she leaned forward against her better judgment, and ignored his growl of warning to press her lips against the front of his throat.

Caius roughly ground his hips into the pinned form below him, drawing a strangled gasp from her lips that were pressed intimately to his skin. Sarah's hands trailed down the front of Caius' body to his waist, fingers deftly unbuttoning his pants before she started sliding them down from his hips. With a little bit of help from him, he was nude in front of her, and without a second thought, Caius ripped her clothes off of her.

His hands cupped her ass, and lifted her up against him, her legs settling around his waist on their own accord. With one thrust, Caius was sheathed inside Sarah, his groan being met with her moan at the sensation. She was tight around him, almost painfully so, but with the girth of him stretching her open, it was pleasurable for the both.

Hips wiggled against him, his growl only heightening Sarah's arousal, and she growled in response. "Fuck!"

Caius started moving, pulling out until only the tip was remaining and then roughly thrust forward, Sarah moaning lowly in response to the pleasure that rippled through her body. The sensation was strong enough that she amplified it further, forcing it onto Caius who shuddered with the feel of her pleasure.

The speed of his thrusts increased, along with the force, and she met him thrust for thrust, nails digging into the surface of his shoulders. Caius, with a shift of his grip, managed to lift her legs up over the crook of his elbows, opening her up further. The angle of his thrusts had her crying out, the force hitting that spot within her that practically sent dot flashing across her gaze.

He groaned from the difference, the tightening of her walls gripping his dick driving him crazy with lust. It didn't help that he could practically feel her own pleasure due to this god-forsaken fuckery that was her power. Caius lowered his lips to Sarah's neck at the familiar tightening and tingling that warned him of his release. He resisted the urge to cum deep inside her until she could climax first.

A hand drifted from it's position cupping her ass, trailing over the curve of her hip down to where they were one, and applied a faint pressure to her bundle of nerves. Her hips bucked against his from the feeling, and he circled the pad of his finger against her clit. He groaned at the tightening around his dick, and when the sudden flood of moisture coated his skin from her shuddering climax around him, he finally lost control.

He thrust into her roughly a few more times before he tensed, releasing into her quivering body. Luckily, he was able to restrain from biting into the side of her neck and leaving a scar, not like it wouldn't be that hard to lie about, but the last time he did that, they had the mind reader attempt to read his thoughts every chance he got.

Caius rested his head against the curve of her neck, the gentle brush of her fingers through his blond hair almost drawing a purr from his chest. Sarah's breathing was rough pants, despite the fact that they didn't need air to survive. She was just so use to pretending to be human that it came natural.

They remained in that position, Sarah affectionately toying with Caius' hair or brushing finger tips along his cheek bone or shoulders before he released her from his grip. Sarah stood on her feet, her head coming to just beneath his chin. He brought his arms around her waist, pulling her against him to hold for just a little while longer, and she allowed him.

Eventually Sarah pulled from his embrace, pressed a soft kiss to his lips, and moved to the closet of the room. She removed the clothes that were stashed inside, and disappeared into the bathroom. He allowed her the privacy of her own shower, and when she exited dressed in her clothes that he had one of the Guard buy, he finally took his own shower to remove the scent of her and sex from his skin.

When they were finished getting ready, they flitted from the room and back out into the throne room. There were piles of arms, legs, and torsos all throughout the room, Aro was even nursing a reattaching arm while Marcus tried to keep from smirking.

"Are we done here?" Sarah grinned cheekily. The Cullen's loved to partake in this with the Volturi brothers. There wasn't any real hostility between the two groups, and none of the dismembered guards were actually burnt to ash and were eventually reformed into their previous perfection after the game was over.

Jasper shook his head, his arms around his pixie of a wife. Emmett was holding Rosalie in a similar embrace, hell, all of the couples were holding their significant other in some form of manner except for Peter. He was all alone, due to the fact that Charlotte had declined the invitation for a delightful game. It was like capture the flag for humans, but their games took years to accomplish.

The object was to dismantle one team, and claim their base for a specific amount of time. Sometimes the Volturi won, other times it was the Cullen's and crew. This year was one of those times.


End file.
